


Charity Auction.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [25]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), General Hospital (TV 1963), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when a friend of Mark's from Port Charles shows up in Gotham to invite him and Kate to a Charity Auction will they go or will they stay.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Dante Falconeri/Lulu Spencer, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance, Emily Junk/Serenity, Jason Morgan/Samantha "Sam" Morgan, Kara Danvers/Sara Lance, Kate Kane/Reagan, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Thea Queen/Wendy Seager, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s), Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Series: Kagan one shot series. [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	Charity Auction.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Keagan fanfic i hope you enjoy it.

(Over at Kane Tower down in the Batcave Mark walks off of the elevator and walks over to Kate as he gets to her they start talking about her latest take down with 

Julia and Sophie. As their talking Kate looks at the monitor and sees someone in the elevator seeing who it is Mark laughs and walks off towards the elevator to go 

back up to Kate's office and talk to who it is as he gets the elevator he gets back in and closes the door on it once it's closed he pushes the lever back up to take 

him back up to the office. Minutes later he walks off of the elevator and out into the office as he walks out he turns the shadow case on the bookcase and then walks 

over to Kate's desk and leans on it as he leans he waits for whose coming in to talk to Kate. As she walks in she sees him and laughs.)

Sam: You're not who i thought would be in here.  
Mark: Oh really. Who you here to see?  
Sam: Kate Kane!  
Mark: Oh. Yeah sorry she's out looking at other properties.  
Sam: Oh okay. I can come back.  
Mark: What's up?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sam: GH is doing this annual charity Auction.  
Mark: Okay. So what you need Kate for?  
Sam: Bruce Wayne use to go to them every year and i was wondering if she'd go one.  
Mark: Did Bruce ever look happy while he was at them?  
Sam: No. But than again he was the one always being auctioned off.  
Mark: Oh really?  
Sam: Yeah we do what is called a people auction we auction off people for dates.  
Mark: Is this for the hospital?  
Sam: Yes it is.  
Mark: Oh. This is wow.  
Sam: I know. Jason hates doing it.  
Mark: Let me guess he's normally one of the men up there?  
Sam: Yes he is.  
Mark: Oh that's funny.  
Sam: It is. Please don't tell him i told you.  
Mark: Promise.  
Sam: Okay so will you tell Kate when she comes back?  
Mark: Yes i will.  
Sam: Okay thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(Then she turns and walks off to go and leave as she leaves Mark waits a few minutes before he walks over to the bookcase to open it and go back downstairs about ten 

minutes later he's back down in the batcave and Kate looks at him.)

Kate: What was that about?  
Mark: General Hospital does a Charity Auction every year and Sam was wanting to know if you'd be willing to go.  
Kate: Yeah no. Charity Auction's aren't really my thing.  
Mark: Yeah their not really her husband's either.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Okay then.  
Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine. What kind of Charity Auction is it?  
Mark: It's an auction they do every year.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: They auction off people.  
Kate: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. It's for a benefit and it helps their hospital out a lot mainly now with what's going on.

(Kate looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Kate: We could Auction you off.

(He looks at her and then laughs.)

Sophie: Or we could Auction off Reagan.

(Mark starts laughing at Kate's face.)

Kate: You guys aren't auctioning off my girlfriend.  
Mark: But you're so willing to auction off of me. Your sister's ex boyfriend.  
Kate: Vera would forgive me.  
Mark: Not the point Kate and you know it.  
Kate: Oh come on Mark.  
Mark: No.   
Kate: Yeah okay.  
Mark: Look it's not that i don't want to help the Hospital because i do. It's just. It would feel weird being auctioned off even if i am your sister's ex.

(Kate looks at him and can tell he still misses being with her.)

Kate: Look neither me nor Mary are to happy with her choosing Austin and our dad sure as hell isn't as happy with her.  
Mark: He's only wanting to be with her because it pisses your father off.  
Kate: I know.  
Julia: How do her bandmates feel about this?  
Mark: They hate it. And their not to kin on him either.  
Kate: I really am sorry Mark.  
Mark: Stop apologizing Kate. It's not your fault.  
Kate: Okay.

(As they remain down there talking and joking around Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who the calls coming from seeing the number he mutes it and then puts 

the phone back into his pocket.)

Sophie: Austin!  
Mark: Yup.  
Julia: He's are ready got the girl what the hell else does he want?  
Mark: Me to stay away from her.  
Kate: You're friends with her bandmates.  
Mark: He doesn't care Kate. He's not gonna give up until he gets what he wants. And what he wants is for me to stay away from Veracity.  
Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: I love her Kate.  
Kate: I know.

(He smiles at her. As they get back to work. Later that night over at the Hold up Mark's sitting down at his table as someone walks up to him. As she gets there she 

sits down in front of him.)

Sam: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.  
Sam: You okay?  
Mark: Uh yeah i'm fine.  
Sam: No you're not.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: My ex girlfriend's new boy toy keeps calling me and won't leave me alone.  
Sam: Why won't he leave you alone?  
Mark: Because he's a jealous prick who doesn't want me within feet of his girlfriend. Even though he stole her from me.

(Sam looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Sam: I'm sorry.  
Mark: Don't be. Look this Charity Auction.  
Sam: Okay.  
Mark: Just who bids on the men and well i'm guessing women get in on this Auction too.  
Sam: They do. And it's in between women in their thirty's to their forty's depending on how young the guy or the woman is.

(Mark nods his head at him.)

Mark: Michael going to auction himself off?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sam: If he does. Carly will lose it.   
Mark: I'm sure.

(She starts laughing at him.)

Sam: I take it you're willing to do it?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I've been thinking about it. Why?  
Sam: I just got who was playing the event.

(She hands him the flyer with who the band is.)

Mark: Evermoist?  
Sam: Yeah. I didn't know they were going to be performing at the event or i never would o brought it to you.  
Mark: Well technically you went to Kate's office to talk to her.  
Sam: True. Look if you still don't want to do it i'll understand.  
Mark: No no. I'll do it. I wanna see who bids. I'll have to see if i can't get Kate's girlfriend and her brother to do it with me.  
Sam: Will Kate let her?  
Mark: No. But knowing Reagan she'll do it anyway.

(She starts laughing then calms down. Over the next hour they sit there and talk about the Charity event as their talking Reagan walks up to them and they start 

talking to her about it Reagan laughs at something Mark said. Over the next couple of days Mark talks to Sam off and on about the charity event as their talking Austin 

sees them together and starts thinking their dating until he sees Jason walk up to them and laughs thinking that Mark's sleeping with a married woman but is quickly 

corrected by Calamity whose had enough of his bullshit and his harassment of Mark and when she called him out on it he went to it her only to have someone walk up and 

punch him sending him down he looks up at who it is.)

Lucas: You know for a man whose got the girl back you're doing a lot of flirting.

(Austin goes to attack him only to find a gun in his face.)

Mark: Start walking off that way or Veracity loses her boy toy.  
Austin: You're just pissed off because you lost Veracity to a real man.  
Mark: A real man?  
Austin: Yes.  
Mark: Did you know he was a real man?  
Lucas: I had no idea.  
Mark: I didn't know he was a real man.  
Lucas: I didn't either.   
Mark: I always thought he was a child with the way he acts around all of the pretty good looking guys around here. What you think Lucas?  
Lucas: Yeah their all good looking. Oh but wait i'm happily married i can't sleep with any of them.  
Mark: But he can right.  
Lucas: He can. I mean it won't take much for his girlfriend to dump him.

(Austin looks at them and then walks off annoyed. As they both laugh at him and clap hands. As the other three members walk up to them.)

Serenity: What you say?  
Mark: I called him a pussy.

(Lucas looks at him and starts laughing.)

Lucas: Dude.  
Mark: I'm sorry. How you doing Vera?

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Veracity: I'm are right.   
Mark: Okay.

(As their talking to them Mark tells them something that makes them laugh. A couple of nights later over at one of the hotels in Port Charles,NY in one of the 

ballrooms the guest start showing up for the Charity event as they walk in Mark looks around and laughs. As he walks in someone walks up to him talk to him as their 

talking Veracity looks up to see who he's talking to and gets upset and the look doesn't go unnoticed by Serenity who looks a little annoyed with her but continues to 

get her guitar ready to go along with Calamity and Charity's also getting her drum set ready to go. As their setting up Mark looks over at them every now and then and 

smiles at them. Then he goes back to his conversation as their talking Oliver walks up to him with Felicity right behind him. As they get to him he introduce them to 

Sam and Jason who had just walked up to them.)

Oliver: Wait you're.  
Jason: I'm not as famous as some people like to me out to be.

(They start laughing at his as his joke as Carly walks up to them.)

Mark: Carly!  
Carly: Hi Mark.  
Mark: Hi so your still friends with this dork?  
Carly: I am.  
Mark: Oh damn.

(They start laughing at his face. Through out the night as the Charity event continues they get ready to do the Auction on the men and women as their getting that 

ready the band finishes up with their last song until their break as the song finishes everyone in the room claps for them again getting them to smile. Then they take 

their instruments off and put them down as they walk off of the stage as they walk off Mark walks over to them and grabs Calamity from behind making her laugh.)

Mark: You guys are good as always.  
Serenity: Thank you.  
Mark: You bet. So where are your wives and fiancee?  
Charity: Their around here somewhere.  
Mark: And your boyfriend?  
Veracity: He's around. I don't even bother to keep taps on him.  
Mark: Okay than.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Mark: Anyway. Which one of you is gonna auction yourself off?  
Charity: We keep trying to get Cal to do it but she won't do it.

(Calamity looks at her and starts laughing.)

Calamity: I didn't say i wouldn't do it. I said Beca wouldn't like it.

(They start laughing then calm down as Mark continues to talk to them Austin seeing him near Veracity gets annoyed and walks over to him. Over by Jason and Sam they 

see Austin walking towards Mark and he rushes over to them.)

Mark: What no i didn't.  
Serenity: Yes you did.  
Mark: Yeah i'm not four women who blushed when Beca called you guys Everhotties.  
Calamity: We did not.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I don't know what he's talking about.  
Mark: Sure she doesn't.

(They continue to laugh at her face.)

Calamity: I don't.  
Serenity: Yes she does. Because she still blushes whenever Beca calls her the lead singer of Everhotties.

(Calamity puts her head down and makes a noise that makes them laugh at her.)

Calamity: You guys suck.  
Mark: That's not the only you sucked that tour.

(She looks at him as he claps hands with Serenity whose laughing at her friends face.)

Calamity: You're an ass.  
Mark: Well i am friends with you and them.  
Veracity: Hey.

(She starts beating on her ex making him laugh at her. As she's beating on him he grabs her and hangs onto her as he's hanging onto her he brings her close to him and 

their inches apart she looks at him and then looks away from him which upsets him but he understands. But she turns and looks at him again he looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: You okay?  
Veracity: Yeah i'm okay.  
Mark: Okay. And i'm sorry.  
Veracity: No you're not.  
Mark: You're cute when you pout.  
Veracity: I'm not pouting. I don't pout.

(Serenity and Charity snicker making Mark laugh at her. Then she smacks him making him laugh at her. Then he let's her go and looks at Calamity.)

Mark: I'm gonna go see if i can't find Kate.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He smiles at her then he turns and walks off to go see if he can't find Kate as he walks off he shoves past Austin who looks at him annoyed over by Kate and Reagan 

their talking and joking around as Mark walks up to them. As he gets there he starts talking and joking around with them as they finish get the Auction ready which 

Mark laughs at when he puts down both Laurel and Sara onto the sheet including himself Along with Reagan and Oliver but they don't know he did it. Then he hands the 

clip board back to Carly who looks at it and walks off laughing as she goes and hands the clip board to Sam who looks it over seeing the sheet she starts laughing then 

shows Jason who does the samething.)

Jason: Okay than. I can't wait for this.  
Sam: Neither can i. Hey Maxie look.

(She looks at the clip board and walks off laughing. Minutes later Sam and Lulu walk up onto the stage and start talking to everyone as their talking Austin looks over 

at him and can tell Mark's there talking and joking around with Oliver and his sibling's as their talking he lightly pushes Wendy who starts beating on him making him 

laugh as he grabs her and starts dancing with her making her laugh along with Oliver and Thea whose smiling her new girlfriend and one of her bestfriends goofing off 

Calamity seeing Mark joking around with Wendy gets Serenity's attention who turns and looks at them and starts laughing. Back over by them Mark let's her go making her 

laugh again as she leans into Thea whose laughing at him as he claps hands with Oliver and Reagan who are happy that he's having such a good time tonight and knowing 

he's in another town with some of his other friends helps them out a lot and seeing him goofing off makes them laugh even more at him. Once he calms down he hugs Wendy 

getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her. Then they get to the Charity auction of men and women that Mark had signed up.)

Lulu: Okay so here are the men and women who signed up for the men and women who are going to be auctioned off for dates.   
Reagan: Oh god.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sam: You read the first name.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Lulu: Laurel Lance!

(Mark's standing there trying to keep from laughing along with her girlfriend.)

Laurel: I swear.  
Dinah: Babe i swear it wasn't me.  
Laurel: Mark!  
Mark: I don't know what you're talking about.  
Laurel: Uh-huh.

(He looks off towards them again.)

Sam: Reagan Queen!

(Kate starts laughing at her girlfriends face.)

Reagan: Kate seriously?  
Kate: It wasn't me.

(Mark's still looking at the stage trying to keep from laughing.)

Lulu: Oliver Queen!

(Oliver looks at them and then to his wife.)

Felicity: I had no hand in this.  
Sam: Sara Lance!

(Sara looks up and then to Kara.)

Kara: Don't look at me. But i'm going to have fun bidding on you.

(She laughs at her as they start off towards the stage.)

Lulu: Mark Buchanan!

(The Evermoist members including their wives and girlfriend turn and look at them.)

Veracity: Oh my god.  
Calamity: This should be good.  
Veracity: Yeah.

(They start laughing.)

Lulu: Oh no. Mark's gonna flip on this one.  
Sam: Yeah.  
Lulu: Nicole Haught!

(She turns and looks at the stage and then to Wynonna who starts laughing.)

Waverly: Seriously Nonna?  
Wynonna: What?  
Nicole: I'm gonna get you for this Earp.  
Wynonna: I know.

(She gets up and walks off towards the stage as she gets there she looks at him.)

Mark: You are right?  
Nicole: I'm going to kill mu future sister in law.  
Mark: I hear ya.  
Nicole: I'm going home with fiancee tonight Mark.  
Mark: I know.  
Sam: Wait there's one more name on this list.  
Lulu: Whose?  
Sam: Thea Queen.

(Mark and Nicole start laughing at her face. And she looks at Wendy then she looks over at her girlfriends sister whose laughing so hard she falls into Charity whose 

trying to keep from laughing but is failing miserably.)

Wendy: Okay Serenity i'm going to kill you.  
Serenity: It was Cal's idea.  
Calamity: Was not.

(They start laughing at her face. Unknown to them Reagan's ex was in the same building and is planning on betting on Reagan.)

Sam: Okay now that we've got all of our men and women to auction off for dates with the people who bid on them.  
Lulu: That's right the higher the bid the better chance you have to win. So you guys ready.  
Crowd: Yeah.  
Lulu: Are right Laurel.

(She walks over to them and they start off with the bidding on Laurel as the bidding is going up Mark smiles at his friends who are being auctioned off one by one 

until they get him as they get to Reagan the bids keep going higher and higher for her and Mark quickly learns why and tells Thea who looks over at her and gets 

annoyed.)

Thea: Shit.  
Mark: Yup.

(He text Kate who looks at her phone and quickly throws out a bid which gets everyone to turn and look at her.)

Mark: Whoa.  
Thea: Really.  
Woman: 20 million.

(Mark looks at them and then to Veracity who looks over at her sister.)

Kate: 40 million.

(Reagan's ex looks over at her and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Oh boy.  
Woman: 50 million.

(Kate looks at her as Mark looks up at Reagan who looks just as in shock as the bidding for her keeps going up and up until Kate finally throws out a bid that throws 

everyone.)

Kate: 90 million.

(Mark looks at her and then to looks at Reagan who looks at her in shock but is also impressed Kate looks at her and smiles.)

Sam: Uh okay. 90 Million going once going twice. Sold to the woman in the black suit.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Thea: She can recover from that right?  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so.

(She nods her head at him. Then Mark tells Thea to go ahead of him and she smiles at him. As he looks at Dante who looks just as surprised by the bid.)

Dante: That's a lot.  
Mark: Yeah. Who the hell is the woman.  
Dante: I don't know. I haven't seen her here before.  
Mark: Huh. See if you can't find anything out about her.  
Dante: You got it.

(He walks off as Mark remains there waiting for his turn as the bidding starts up for Thea as people are bidding Wendy feels left out because she can't bid but she 

gets handed a check by someone and she turns to see who it is and laughs.)

Wendy: Thanks.  
Sonny: Anytime.

(Then she gets in on the bidding getting everyone turn and look at her.)

Waverly: Wow.  
Wynonna: Yup.

(Over the next ten twenty minutes the bidding on the men and women up on the stage continues until they get to Mark whose also got bids going up on him to mainly from 

both Michael and someone else bidding for him. That is until Veracity ends things with Austin and makes her own bid which makes her bandmates laugh at her. Hearing the 

bid both Lulu and Sam look at her and laugh.)

Sam: Oh wow.  
Lulu: Yup.

(Over by Veracity and her bandmates.)

Veracity: I can't go any higher someone else bids on him.

(Then someone else bids on him getting him to turn and look at them Veracity puts her head down not sure of what to do now that she could lose out on this chance with 

Mark and it makes Austin smile knowing he's won once and for all knowing her and Mark will never get back together. That is until she gets handed a check by someone 

she looks down at it and smiles as she looks up at who it was and she winks at her.)

Veracity: 50 million.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as Austin looks off annoyed.)

Lulu: Okay. 50 million going on once going twice. Sold the Evermoist member.

(Mark jumps off of the stage and walks over to Veracity who walks over to Mark as he gets to her he kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Austin looks 

at them and gets annoyed. Then they pull away from each other.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her. As he hugs her getting her to smile at him and they walk back over to everyone as Reagan walks down to Kate and lightly 

pushes her making her laugh.)

Reagan: Babe 90 million.  
Kate: I know it was over the top and well. I wasn't about to let her have you.

(Reagan turns and sees her ex there then looks back at Kate and smiles at her then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: I'm glad you won.  
Kate: Why?  
Reagan: That's my ex.

(Kate looks over at her and laughs as she smiles at Reagan.)

Kate: Well than i'm really glad i won.  
Reagan: So am i.

(Through out the rest of the night as the Charity event continues Kate writes out the amount she bid on Reagan and hands them the check.)

Sam: That was one hell of a bid.  
Kate: She was worth it. Of course if my cousin ever finds out he would kill me.

(They start laughing as she turns and walks off as she walks off Mark walks up and hands them the check Veracity had gotten from Ares who was laughing at him.)

Sam: Your friend gets sold for 90 Million and you get sold for 50 Million.  
Mark: She's got boobs.

(They start laughing at the joke as he turns and walks off.)

Lulu: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Lulu: Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime. That was. And it got me the girl back.

(Then they hear yelling coming from behind them and then turn to see who it is seeing who it is Mark rushes over to them then he sees Veracity go down Mark rushes up 

to him as he gets to them he turns him around and punches him sending him down as he lands he turns and looks at Mark.)

Mark: Didn't your mother ever teach you that's not how you treat women.

(Austin gets up and attacks Mark as he attacks him they both go the ground and he starts beating on him as he's beating on Jason and Michael rush forward and pull 

Austin off of Mark once he's off Jason throws him away as Michael helps Mark up and he looks at him.)

Michael: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine.

(He helps him up Austin manages to get out of Jason's hold and goes after Mark as he gets to him he knocks him into the table as they go into it Doc quickly gets up 

and goes to help get Austin off of Mark as he gets there he grabs him only to have Austin swing around and punch him sending him to the floor as he lands Mark gets his 

barring's and punches Austin sending him back Mark quickly gets up and rushes over to his friends aid.)

Mark: Doc!  
Doc: I'm are right.

(Mark nods his head at him as Wynonna rushes over to them and helps him sit up along with Waverly Austin gets to go after him only to find a line of guns pointed at 

his face.)

Dante: Try it i dare you.

(He looks at them as Silas turns him over and puts him in handcuff's once he's cuffed they get him up and walk him out of the ballroom. As they walk him out Austin 

looks at Veracity.)

Austin: You stay with him.  
veracity: Take your fucken threats Austin and stuff em.

(He looks at her in shock as they walk out of the room with him and Veracity walks over to Mark whose just gotten up with the help of Michael again. Once he's up 

Veracity hugs him getting Mark to smile at her.)

Mark: I'm are right.  
Veracity: Okay.

(He kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it and Michael walks off smiling at them and walks back over to his wife whose still laughing at him.)

Michael: Shut up. That was fun.  
Willow: Oh honey i know.

(He starts laughing again then calms down. The following night back over in Gotham at the Hold up Mark's still nursing his face after Austin went after him the night 

before as he's sitting there Veracity walks up to him and kisses the back of his head getting him to turn and look at her.)

Mark: Hey you.  
Veracity: Hey. You okay?  
Mark: Yeah i'm good. I hope you're not to mad?  
Veracity: Why would i be mad.  
Mark: I well.  
Veracity: I love you and i know why you did it.  
Mark: Okay. I love you too.

(She kisses him again as their kissing he smiles in it then he pulls away from her. Over by Kate and Reagan their talking and joking around as their joking around Sam 

and Lulu walk into the bar along with Jason and Dante as they walk in both Mark and Veracity pull away from each other.)

Mark: Hey.  
Jason: Hey. How's the face?  
Mark: Sore but i'll live as long as i have her back.

(Veracity smiles at her boyfriend and kisses his head getting him to smile at her.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Jason: They just wanted to come and thank Reagan for doing the Auction we've are ready gone and thanked both the Lance sisters and the other two Queen siblings.  
Mark: Sounds about right.  
Jason: But Oliver did tell me to tell you that.  
Mark: I'm a dead man right.  
Jason: Yes.

(They start laughing as they continue to talk. After their wives thank Reagan again they turn and leave the bar.)

Mark: What would you of done had Michael won?  
Veracity: I don't know. Because i saw a wedding ring on his finger.  
Mark: Yeah the woman who was there with him was his wife.  
Veracity: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. Vera.

(she looks at him and smiles.)

Veracity: I know you love me Mark.  
Mark: Okay. Come on let me take you back to my place and i'll show you just how much.  
Veracity: Okay.

(They both leave the bar to head back to his apartment as they walk out Kate looks at them and laughs as she's laughing she looks back at Reagan whose talking with 

Calamity and the other members of the band as she's looking her she can't help but smile knowing how much money her and their friends made for the hospital in Port 

Charles both Mark and Reagan alone. When you have two people like Mark and Reagan who are willing to put themselves out there to help a hospital it makes them two of 

the worlds best people and their two people Kate is proud to call her girlfriend and proud to call her bestfriend. And when it comes down to it they did one hell of a 

thing for the people there and Mark's friends there couldn't be more grateful to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that one shot because that one was even more fun to type mainly given how Mark signed up some of the ones before Nicole. Let me know down in the comments below what you thought of me involving the General Hospital characters. And coming up tomorrow if i can manage it another Keagan one shot or maybe the start of Raise of the ex you guys pick.


End file.
